


不看镜头的金先生（2—4）

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 我的小表题老是打错，算了算了不管了orz





	不看镜头的金先生（2—4）

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么什么车都没有都能被卡，我激情辱骂lofter

【2】  
金珉奎看到徐明浩发的那些消息时已是两天后，彼时金珉奎怀里还搂着一位鲜活美丽小师妹，手中晃动着昂贵的香槟。  
“珉奎，怎么啦？”小师妹媚眼如丝地望向突然凝固住了的师兄。  
金珉奎掩饰尴尬地抿了一口香槟：“没什么。”

这杯里的酒突然就不香了，怀里的妹子突然就不好看了。

金珉奎心猿意马地陪师妹聊了会天后找了个借口打洞回府，刚一迈出会所的大门就迫不及待地掏出手机回复。  
但，回什么好呢？要不要解释一下弧了他那么久的原因？解释了会不会显得很刻意？可是不解释会不会让他觉得没有礼貌？  
答应他的话要把时间定在哪一天比较合适？最近的行程说紧不紧说松不松的，而且他好像还在上学吧？工作日肯定不行。

真是奇怪啊，怎么一到处理和这个人相关的问题就总要做很复杂的单选题。

脑内斗争了许久，金珉奎才编辑好消息发过去。

“对不起对不起，你没有删我真的是太好了，这两天工作上太忙了就一直没有看手机，不是故意不理你的，真的很对不起！”  
“你什么时候有时间？这个双休日可以吗？”

短短几句话金珉奎斟酌再三、反复确认没有错别字啥的之后才敢发出去，小心程度堪比和经纪人代表在聊天。

然后就是漫长的等待、等待。

一小时、两小时…一直到第二天中午，徐明浩还是没有回复。  
随着时间的推移，金珉奎的烦躁程度在以肉眼可见的速度增涨。几乎到了周围凡是长眼睛的生物都能看出来的程度。

“我们的珉奎今天是怎么啦？感觉不在状态呢。”补妆时和珉奎关系不错的cody姐姐问。

金珉奎马上摆出安慰别人时会露出的笑容：“没什么呀，姐姐不用担心。”

“少来，刚刚拍照时连镜头都找不到在哪，被摄影师凶了才勉强回过神来。你看，就我跟你说话这会儿功夫你看了多少次手机？”  
被逮了个正着的金珉奎尴尬地笑笑，放下手机。  
“是她吗？”cody姐姐皱着眉小声问。

金珉奎和同公司的练习生小师妹处于暧昧期已经是公开的秘密了。事实上像他们这种已经算是进入成熟期的爱豆，瞒着粉丝、仗着自己帅而多金去找几个新鲜可爱的练习生谈恋爱，在鱼龙混杂的娱乐圈里实在不算什么新鲜事，这些练习生也乐于在谈恋爱的同时收点昂贵的礼物、学习一下当爱豆的经验啥的。  
说白了，“金珉奎们”是为了消遣娱乐、体验生活而谈恋爱，“小师妹们”为了钱和其他资源而谈恋爱，双方都不会动真情，有朝一日腻了就打声招呼，从此各自安好。

金珉奎摇头：“不是啊。”  
Cody点点头：“嗯，我猜也不会是。”转而又问：“那是谁啊？”  
“…是我新认识的一个朋友，是个男生啦，我觉得他人挺有意思的。”  
“哪个公司的啊？你除了胜澈他们还有别的朋友？”  
金珉奎有点委屈：“别把我说的那么闭塞好不好…我朋友还是挺多的。这个人不是圈内的，我偶然认识的一个…留学生。”

Cody捂住嘴巴不让自己惊呼出来：“什么？！圈外人吗？！你怎么能随随便便…”  
“他不知道我是谁，因为是留学生的原因，他好像对kpop了解的很少。”  
“那也不行啊，他迟早会知道的吧？你看你们这次代言的广告马上就要投放了，你朋友只要一出门肯定就能看见啊。”  
金珉奎也很苦恼：“对啊，我知道啊…不过可能在此之前我们就不会联系了吧…”

已经没有联系了，徐明浩一个晚上都没有回复，说不定是一气之下把他拉黑了吧。  
其实严格意义上来说金珉奎没有做错什么，而且他正好可以借此机会把答应做他模特的事情翻篇，可是为什么他却这么难受呢…

勉勉强强结束了一天的工作，分别婉拒了队友小师妹的邀约后金珉奎拖沓着步伐回了寝室。  
就在他冲完澡出来打算就这么浑浑噩噩地睡过去时，手机里突然传来一声清脆的消息提醒。

金珉奎终于在这一天的最后，明亮了起来。

徐明浩：“可以啊，我星期六一整天都有时间，你比较忙，你看看是上午下午吧。”  
“我可生气了，你不请我吃很贵的东西我不会原谅你的:-)”  
“感谢大忙人百忙之中抽出时间来敷衍我:-)”

金珉奎把这几句话反反复复看了好几遍，然后突然把手机一扔，再把自己扔进柔软的大床里疯狂滚来滚去。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好可爱啊！！他真的在生气吗？？看上去是在撒娇啊啊啊啊啊！！  
这个语气，好可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊！他生气这么可爱的吗啊啊啊啊！！  
好想、好想听听他亲口说这些啊！！一定更可爱吧！！文字版本就已经这么犯规了，真人说出来肯定是会让人蒸发掉的程度吧啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
被戳中奇怪萌点的金珉奎将脸埋在厚实的枕头里疯狂咆哮。

隔壁正准备睡觉的夫胜宽：“李硕珉你特地跑隔壁去吵我的吗？？谢谢您啊？！”

【3】  
周六一大早，金珉奎神清气爽地出门了，带上偷偷出街标配的墨镜口罩还有从Vernon那偷来的毛线帽。

到达约定的地点，徐明浩已经在那儿等着了。  
他今天穿的是简单的白T加上背带裤，因为身材单薄的缘故，看上去有点oversize，把本来就略显稚气的脸衬得更年幼了。  
金珉奎默默地咽下去被萌出来的一口老血，故作镇定地走向他。

徐明浩正在低头摆弄手里的单反，微微皱眉的样子可爱无害，像是谁都能狠狠欺负一下的样子。可他一抬头说的第一句话就瞬间破功了：  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你穿的这是啥啊哈哈哈哈哈哈芝加哥街头毒·贩吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

金珉奎下意识地打量着自己：不大不小普普通通的黑色T恤、宽松的破洞牛仔裤、故意做旧的老爹鞋，再加上捂得严严实实的脸和脑袋，看上去好像确实很颓废且可疑。  
他不好意思地挠挠头：“呃…今天走的匆忙了点，没想起来打扮一下，对不起哈。”

徐明浩略显不满：“当别人模特还不知道准备准备——行啦，把口罩什么的摘下来吧，这里偏僻，一整天都不见得有人来。”  
金珉奎环顾四周，他们约定的地方离市中心有差不多一个半小时的车程，还是在小山上，确实不像是会有人来的地方，于是他放心地摘下墨镜和口罩。  
徐明浩主动伸手扯下了他的毛线帽，然后定定地端详着他的脸，好一会后才满足地点头：“嗯嗯，脸还是帅的。”

“来，先给你的帅脸来一张——”  
“不行不行不行”金珉奎慌乱地遮住徐明浩怼到脸上的相机，“能不能不拍脸啊？”  
徐明浩眉头一皱：“哈？不拍脸？为什么啊？”  
“因为…照片如果被我工作上的对手发现了会很麻烦…不拍脸可以拍别的嘛…手啊、腿啊、身体啊，这些随便你拍还不行吗…”金珉奎越说到后面声音越小。

徐明浩很想发火，但转念一想他说的也有道理，只能闷闷地答应了。  
“今天不请我吃顿好的你就别想活着离开了。”  
金珉奎点头如捣蒜：“嗯嗯没问题没问题。”

不能拍脸，徐明浩只能从构图上面多下心思，尽量让照片看上去更丰富一些，于是徐明浩上天入地无所不能，只为了找满意的拍摄角度。  
比如现在，他在金珉奎目瞪口呆的注视下手脚麻利爬上一棵歪脖子树，只为一张俯视视角的照片。

“那个，你快下来吧，太危险了。”金珉奎一边说一边做出想把人接住的动作。  
徐明浩很不屑：“这算啥啊，摄影师十八式知道吗？爬树是最基本的一项。你要真担心我就乖乖配合，我拍完就下来了。”  
金珉奎不知道也不敢问，只能按照他的要求来，同时暗暗担心那根细细的树干能不能撑到他安全下来。

“拍好啦！效果应该还可以，过来一起看！”徐明浩开心地吹了个口哨。  
“我怎么过去啊？也得是你过来才行吧……”  
“哦也对。”

但是徐明浩准备下去时才发现这棵树的树干光溜溜的，几乎没有落脚点，上去容易下来难。

金珉奎看他在树上皱眉的样子，小心翼翼地问：“那个，要我帮你吗？”

“那必然是要的啊。”徐明浩有些不爽，“你，就站那里，像刚刚那样把手摊开，身子往后仰一点。”  
“这样吗？”  
“嗯，就那样。”接着徐明浩犹豫了一下，不放心地问：“你接得住我吧？”  
“当然。”金珉奎自信满满地回答，“你跳吧，我不会让你摔着的。”

徐明浩翻了个白眼，但耳朵却悄悄地红了。  
接着，他护住相机纵身一跃，跳进金珉奎的怀里。  
两人接触的一刹那，金珉奎觉得自己的怀里扑进一只好轻盈的小白兔。  
接着他下意识地合拢了怀抱，身体因为冲击力和大脑短暂的空白，向着地面倒去。

“啊！金先生你没事吧？”倒在金珉奎身上的徐明浩自然是没有受伤的，但是他还是感受到了不小的冲击力，由此大概能猜出金珉奎可能摔得不轻，再加上自己的重量，一般人估计已经受伤了。  
好在金珉奎显然属于比较抗摔打的那一类：“没事，你没受伤就好。”

两人互相搀扶着站起来，然后徐明浩才后知后觉地发现两个人的姿势过分亲密了。  
他的鼻尖抵着金珉奎的颈窝，若有若无地蹭着他的发梢，而金珉奎宽厚的手掌也正紧紧地覆在他的腰上，比拥抱还要近的距离。

徐明浩手忙脚乱地推开他，又觉得自己对一个大老爷们这么生分有点奇怪，于是为了掩饰自己地尴尬，没头没脑地提出要去吃饭。  
“可是现在还挺早诶，你刚刚不说要换个地方再继续拍吗？”  
徐明浩红着脸：“我不管啦，我饿了，不想拍了。”  
“好吧...”金珉奎心头涌上一丝失落，他原本以为两人独处的时间可以更久一点。

金珉奎只好问徐明浩他中午想吃什么，本来就是以去吃饭为借口缓解尴尬地徐明浩，此时此刻根本就不饿，当然说不上来想吃什么，只好含糊不清地说你来定。  
金珉奎沉吟片刻，很快双眼一亮又有了新的想法：“不如这样吧，反正现在还早，我们直接去我家，我亲自下厨怎么样？”  
徐明浩斜着眼看他：“就你？”  
“我做饭还是有点自信的。”  
“你怎么也不像是会做饭的样子。”  
“到底会不会你来看看就知道了嘛”

【5】  
徐明浩终究还是半推半就地被金珉奎拐回了家，还被拉着一起去了楼下的超市购置食材。  
“你自己的家都不备点吃的吗？”  
金珉奎实话实说：“这只是我在首尔方便上下班买的小公寓而已，其实不怎么住。”  
“那你平时不呆在这边，就让它空着啊？”  
“对啊。”  
徐明浩承认他有被气到。你说人和人的差距怎么能大到这个地步，他为了一个便利的住处不得不和恶心的变态富二代同处一室，而这个金先生就能随随便便买一套玩。  
想到这里的徐明浩恶狠狠地往购物车里扔了两盒超级贵的有机小番茄。

“哇，想不到你真的会做饭。”徐明浩趴在客厅的沙发上，远远地就能看见金珉奎在厨房里游刃有余的身影。  
金珉奎有些得意，但还不忘谦虚一下：“很久没下厨了，手有点生。”他虽然背对着徐明浩，但能想象出徐明浩现在在沙发上像一只睡不饱的猫一样懒洋洋的样子。还有刚刚一起逛超市也是，都给金珉奎一种他们已经同居许久的错觉。  
“你平时是不是都有专门的厨师伺候你啊？”徐明浩好不容易才从软绵绵的沙发上挣扎起身。  
“算是吧——不能叫伺候。”金珉奎从冰箱里取出刚买的西蓝花，一回头差点和举着相机的徐明浩撞个满怀。  
“IMMA！突然转身干嘛！找打吗！”徐明浩又一次用甜丝丝的奶音喊出了一点都不凶的狠话。  
“你刚刚不还躺在沙发上吗？”  
徐明浩的怒火突然“滋溜”一声熄灭，取而代之的是心虚且欲盖弥彰的眼神：“就、看你做饭的样子挺好看的，想拍...”  
金珉奎内心被一种奇妙地情绪撑到几乎要爆炸，得亏平时在舞台上练就的表情管理才能做到不破功。  
“哦，那你拍啊——我就继续做我的就可以是吗？”  
“嗯...其实我想让你去换身衣服再继续，毕竟刚刚你才穿着同样的一身在小树林里拍过。”一提到摄影相关，徐明浩就会瞬间认真起来，“而且黑色太暗了，厨房里光线也不好，拍不出我想要的那种清澈的感觉。”  
金珉奎有点为难：“可是我这边，没有放衣服诶...”  
“一件都没有？！”徐明浩瞪大双眼看见金珉奎极不好意思地点了头。

“不然这样吧，”机智如徐明浩很快想出了解决方法，“我们俩互相换一下衣服，我今天穿的这件很宽松的，你穿应该也可以。”  
金珉奎还没有完全反应过来他说了什么，就看见他低头在解背带裤的扣子。  
“等等等，真换啊？？”金珉奎咽了口口水。  
“你麻利点！锅上饭还煮着呐！”

一直到吃完饭，金珉奎都还在回味在厨房发生的那一幕。  
徐明浩真的好瘦啊，宽大的白色T恤脱下来时金珉奎几乎要怜惜地发出喟叹声来。虽然刚刚在拍照时有用手感受到他的腰有多细多紧实，但是真的用肉眼确认却又是另一种迤逦。  
金珉奎一时间看愣了，竟忘记了把自己身上的那件脱下来。于是徐明浩用手扶住背带裤的带子，皱着眉红着脸催他快一点。  
不小心弄乱的一头暗紫色的头发、没有打底衫而是直接挂在身上的背带裤、眼底嗔怒却又羞怯的光...  
金珉奎脑袋里的火车一跑就停不下来，甚至后来徐明浩穿上了他的黑色T恤，他满脑子想的也是：“啊他穿着我的衣服，我的体温我的气味...我身上也有他的体温他的气味...”

幸好今天穿的裤子也足够宽松。  
金珉奎浑浑噩噩地想，我真是个畜生。


End file.
